wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
StormClan/Roleplay
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 ---- If only he had been there earlier, if only he had heard her sooner....Oh, what a terrible brother he was! Three little kits...three little bundles of joy lay around Shorepebble's belly, but the former deputy was unresponsive, and her belly was lightly painted with her blood. Foggysky sat a bit aways, blind blue eyes clouded with grief, while Hiddenshade wailed Shorepebble's name. And Swampstar...he stared in shock, grief, pain, hundreds of emotions.Silverstar 19:59, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe hanged around the nursery. She sensed something was very wrong. Was Shorepebble okay? that kits? Although she wished to know, she didn't poke her head in. If something had happened, she'd find out soon enough. Emberkit suddenly let out a loving purr and rubbed his face all over Nightshade's chest, while Nightshade was frozen stiff, staring down at the catling in fright. 20:17, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Palefang heard the wail of Hiddenshade, she felt the sorrow in the air. Thick as peanut butter. She turned away from the nursery and the cats crowded outside it. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 01:36, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Palefang turned when Hiddenshade came outside. He needed someone. "Hidden.." The rest if his name went off in silence. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 01:43, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Palefang felt her shoulders slump defeated. Little did she know she too would have a nig surprise come a few weeks. The brown mink eyed Hiddenshade. "Hey," she murmured pressing her nose into his shoulders to try to calm him. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 01:57, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Palefang curled her tail around one of her paws. "I'll grab you some moss water." She said before grabbing it. After doing so and going back to the warrior Palefang lightly pushed the ball to him. "Here," she murmured. The night with that RockClan warrior still on her mind, pushing it to the deepest parts she paid more attention to Hiddenshade. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 02:17, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Palefang flinched slightly. "Of course. I'll leave you be then." She muttered unsure whether to stay and comfort him or not. The brown mink turned and felt a slight shift in her stomach. What in-'' the she-cat looked down at her stomach. It couldn't be. She thought silently, fear deep in her stomach. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 02:28, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Palefang slipped out of camp, her pelt squeezing past the thorns and whatnots. The queen and young warrior limped slightly past Meadowbee and past her brother who gave her a funny look. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 02:35, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Palefang yawned as she exited the camp. The brown mink molly sighed as she slowly made her way through the territory. (big reveal coming up on Pale's baby daddy) — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 02:48, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe had heard about Shorepebble's death and was sadden. She would comfort Swampstar later; he needed peace for now. 03:03, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Willowspirit, hearing about the death of Shorepebble, went out of camp to get a break. The gray tabby wandered through StormClan's marsy grounds... and she saw Bouldersnow talking to Birdsoar about something. Shrugging, the tabby walked on. ---- The conversation between the two cats was getting serious. "I... kinda... like you???" Bouldersnow admitted, shuffling his paws. "I... kinda want you to be my mate, but... yeah..." The tom looked away awkwardly... he was sure that he was going to be rejected by Birdsoar. --look me in the eye 06:18, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Hiddenshade lay around his newborn kits, offering them his love and warmth.'Silverstar' 16:32, October 13, 2016 (UTC) To Bouldersnow's surprise, Birdsoar broke into a purr. "Oh, Bouldersnow..." the she-cat whiskpered. "Calm down. I'd be happy to be your... mate. I love you, Bouldersnow." ---- Willowspirit, too far away to hear the two cats' conversations, sat down and groomed her tabby pelt. --look me in the eye 03:26, October 14, 2016 (UTC) (Alright, time-skip time) Almost a moon later... "Wake up, wake up daddy!" An excited squeal sounded into Hiddenshade's ear, and with a grown, the warrior opened an eye. The eager face of Raptorkit greeted him, the little tomkitten standing on his father. "Daddy's awake, he's awake, Cypresskit!" Coastkit bounced and cried happily to her smoke brother, who immediately popped up. Cypresskit's blue eyes glowed with energy. "Yes! Hurry daddy, get up! You promised to show us around camp today!" Cypresskit mewled, whiskers quivering with enthusiasm. With a small grin, Hiddenshade rolled over, Raptorkit giggling as he slid off his father. "Alright, alright...I keep my promises."'Silverstar' 17:06, October 15, 2016 (UTC) A black smoke she-kit popped ger head over a small branch that stuck out of the nursery wall. "Fogkit!" Her shrill cry echoing very loudly. The three moon old apprentice was looking for her brothers. Fogkit and Blossomkit, whom seemed to be hiding. The two-toned smoke she-cat flicked her ears towards Cypresskit and his family. ''Where were her brothers? — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 17:27, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Silverkit eyed them for a minute before continuing to search for her two brothers. She was sure Fogkit was near. She narrowed her golden eyes intently before racing forward to a small hole in the nursery. Fogkit snickered as Silverkit stomped towards him. Darn! the small tom darted put before finding another hole and dashing into it. Palefang watched Hiddenshade. She was due any day now and would hopefully able to sleep finally. — [[Bramblestar|look me in the eye 21:36, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Palefang sat under a small bush that cast shade on a third of the camp. The brown mink yawned watching Hiddenshade still. Silverkit let out a frustrated shriek. "Cheater!" She exclaimed. The black smoke kit let out another frustrated shriek before stomping off. She stomped past Hiddenshade and his kits then last Palefang. Before long she reaches the medicine den. "Um..Foggysky? Do you need any help?" She asked. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 23:10, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Silverkit pouted. "But Fogsky! I'm almost old enough to be an apprentice. I have no interest in fighting. My interests are more along the herbs you have." She argued. "Why would I eat them?" — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 23:15, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Silverkit turned and left the den pouting. She had an ache to be a medicine cat, but she knew Foggysky wouldn't have it. The smoke she-cat lifted her blue gaze to see Blossomkit and Fogkit laughing at something. She twitched her silver whiskers before making her way to the exit and sitting by it. Fogkit lifted his green gaze to see Silverkit leaving the den. The black smoke and white tabby kitten bumping Blossomkit's shoulder. "Maybe we should all go out of camp," he suggested. "You know how much trouble we'd be in? Let's do it." — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 23:24, October 15, 2016 (UTC) The black smoke molly watched as both of her brothers raced over. "We're gonna explore outside camp." Silverkit grinned. "Great! You think the Hiddenshade children wanna join?" Fogkit and Blossomkit shrugged. "Probably not, they'd be too afraid." Fogkit said. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 23:32, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Silverkit shrugged, her smoke tail swishing around her brother's blossoming stubby tail. "Right now they're about to get in trouble. So we'll ask later. Maybe tonight." She said before leading the way out. Fogkit chuckled before grinning. His creamy teeth showing in one of the creepiest grins Blossomkit had ever seen. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 23:39, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay